Deichtine Chulainn
Age: Unknown Genger: Female Race:Wight Occupation:None Bio Not much is known about this woman accept that she has came from the era when the monster just began to change. She seems to have risen from the dead due to the demon lords demonic energy, turning into a wight. She is not to proud of this but makes the best of it. she is currently roaming the world learning how things have developed. Her roaming eventually has her run into a Gold eyed man who took an interesting liking to her and her spear. He offered to help her find a place in this unfamiliar world, but Deichtine found this man polite and the offer very enticing, but it was something about this man that made her senses her alert. Then her spear began to glow a bright red light and then she realized that the young man was a kin to the Chaos demons of long ago. She then began to attack the man but strangely her attacks always missed due to outside interference or because the man would luckily just trip and fall avoid a hit. This and the man's condescending attitude began to annoy Deichtine causing her to unless the Barbaric Impalement. The man thought nothing of the move at first as he dodge the spears tip as it extended towards him but he soon found that the spear piercing his shoulder. The man was shocked to find that the spear managed to reach him and his mind. He retaliated bu causing lightning to fall from the sky and strike her but Deichtine thought ahead and used her run magic to create a shield and block the lightning, but during the attack the man retreated. Deichtine then smiles as the man still gave her a purpose once more. She now decided to oppose that man and expose his true nature. Personality she is a fierce, but balanced warrior who enjoys combating a worthy opponent, but at her core she believes in justice and is rather easy to get along with. she takes the role of one gentle in disposition yet strong in body. she takes a carefree approach to life, but is quick to get into a frenzy during a heated battle. she mercilessly killed her enemies on the battlefield,but she respected faith and had the nobility to never break a promise she has made. she is currently a little annoyed that the demon lords influence has took away her ability to kill humans, but she can steal beat people within an inch of there life. Abilities Spear manifestation She has picked up a legendary spear and has become one with it due to this she is never really disarmed until she runs out of spirit energy Spear of Barbaric Impalement an attack focused on a single target, that strikes a blow that always pierces the opponent and ruins their body from within with its thousand iron thorns. This used to be a sure kill move but due to her becoming a mamono the attack has lost it's kill potential.the cursed spear reverses the nature of causality, the meaning of "cause and effect" in the order of things, to make it so the cause of the "lance being thrust" comes from the effect of the "opponent being pierced" by it.The actual action of the thrust is merely a formality, as the lance has already pierced the opponent heart before the attack has even started.The lance can move at impossible angles, signified by turning into a red beam of light, that always manages to reach its target. Lance curse The lance curses the target upon striking them, delivering wounds that are known to be very hard to heal even for creature's with strong regeneration and healing abilities. Strikes with death Her largest and most powerful attack.It is the attack that made her a hero which utilizes the full potential of the lance's curse.converting all of Lancer's mana into energy and releasing the accumulated power after the spear is hurled, detonating on impact with enough power to blow away a multitude of enemies. It does not carry the property or concept of “always pierces the opponent”but both the power and the area of effect are increased. Rather than dispatching a single foe with absolute accuracy, its focus as a technique is to attack the enemies together with the surrounding area in a carpet bombing fashion to cause massive destruction.The spear travels at mach two, and the farthest she has thrown it is forty kilometers. Rune magic: Searching,Land mine, Blaze, strengthening, bounded field, and others Ath nGabla a seal formed by pointing her spear at the ground and carving four runes in four corners around her. It is a curse of one-on-one combat, and it does not carry any inherent magical energy. It is an arena formed from four brances, guaranteeing one on one combat with honor at stake. Warriors having set the seal no longer have retreat as an option. speed She has been recorded to move at speeds that beyond adept warriors, able to run a hundred meters within seconds. Spirit energy draining Due to her being resurrected as a wight she poses the ability to drain spirit energy with simple physical contact. Category:Characters